


Books

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec loves reading, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Chairman Meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus <3 8.13pmI will be home soon, my love <3





	Books

It was quiet in Magnus’ apartment and that meant Alec could read his favorite books in complete and utter silence. It didn’t happen very often that it was so quiet and had a day off where he could relax for a bit.

The only sound that filled the quiet apartment, aside from Alec turning the pages, was the purring coming from Chairman Meow who was curled up in the Shadowhunter his lap. He was sleeping, tail and ear flicking ever so often in his sleep. Alec smirked as he stared down at the content cat and reached one hand down to scratch the velvet soft fur between his ears, balancing the book in his other hand.

He got distracted by the sound of a text notification coming from his phone and glanced down at it, heart tugging happily when he saw the name of his boyfriend on the display.

_Magnus <3 8.13pm_

_I will be home soon, my love <3_

Alec’s grin brightened and placed his phone back on the coffee table, shuffling around on the couch to make himself comfortable again but careful to not jerk Chairman awake from his sleep and then went back to reading his book while continuing to pet Chairman Meow in between the ears.

Man, did he love these days.


End file.
